


The Dragon

by Strawberryshortcake16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryshortcake16/pseuds/Strawberryshortcake16
Summary: One night while on patrol Peter Parker sees something falling down to earth. When he gets to the crash site he finds a girl who’s a long way from home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative reality based off the mcu (or earth 199999) All characters accept the dragon are properties of marvel. Let me know if you enjoy this story, or if you have any ideas for future ones. :)

The spark was the creator of everything. It created every galaxy as far as the universe stretched. But the spark was only one being, and it could not watch over the worlds it had created. So from its light came its children of the flame. The dragons. The dragons watched over the universe protecting it from any harm for almost 4 billion years. But then the darkness came. It crept into the edges of the universe and slowly seeped into all the galaxies, destroying everything in its path. The dragons fought against the destroyer of worlds to protect the spark. But it was pointless. One by one the dragons light was smothered by the darkness. As a last resort the spark sent the youngest of the dragons falling into a different dimension, to someday defeat the destroyer.


	2. Chapter 1

Peter Parker sat on top of a roof watching the streets below him. It had been over a year since he had gotten bitten by a radioactive spider, and it was about six months since he had become an official avenger. Mr. Stark had heard about a spider boy running around Queens, and had tracked it down to Peter. He offered him a chance to learn more about his new powers and come to train with the other avengers, even to live in the compound. At first Peter had decided against moving in. But seven months ago he made a deal with Mr. Stark where he would stay at the compound during the weekends, and with his Aunt May during the week. 

It was a Friday night, meaning after his patrol he would swing to the avengers compound. He was getting ready to go a little earlier than usual, as it had been a quiet night, When across the city he saw what looked like a meteor crashing into the earth. 

Getting up from the ledge he was sitting on, he stared out into the distance as it hit the ground. He braced himself for the shockwaves, but they never came. Curiously he began to swing in the direction the meteor had landed. After ten minutes of swinging across the city he came to a small wooded area, through the trees he could see a faint glow. He slowly started to walk towards the light, growing more cautious with every step.

As he got closer he could see small fires slowly burning out on the ground, around a huge crater. Peter climbed over the dirt ridge and looked into the earth expecting to find a meteor, but instead he saw a body. Scrambling down into the pit he raced over to the body. It was a girl with long red hair.

“Karen, can you check her vitals?” he asked his suit AI. His hands hovering over her. 

“I am having a hard time reading them Peter, but she appears to still be breathing.”

Peter slowly moved some of her hair out of her face. There wasn’t even a scratch on it, in fact he thought she looked nice. Looking over her he was relieved to find the same on her arms and legs. Not a single scratch, just some dirt. Which he found very odd, as something had obviously happened here. 

Another thing he found strange was her outfit. Of course Peter wasn’t one to judge someone else’s clothes, especially because he was currently wearing glorified spandex. But her outfit consisted of a brass armour dress, with a black cape coming from her waist. Maybe she had been at a party or something. Peter thought. But that wouldn’t explain the huge hole in the ground or the fire. Unsure of what to do he decided to call Mr. Stark. 

“ ahhh hey Mr. Stark how’s your night going?”

“Peter, this had better be important, it's 2 in the morning.”

“Well you see Mr. Stark I found a girl and she…” Mr.Stark cut him off. 

“Listen spider boy, finally finding a girlfriend is not a good reason to call me in the middle of the night.”

“But Mr. Stark you don’t understand I saw this light coming from the sky and when I got here I found this girl in a big hole and there’s fire everywhere!” Peter said quickly. 

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place kid. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Wait but you don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I am.”

“There’s a tracker in your suit, remember.”

“Oh yeah. Thanks Mr.” he hung up on Peter cutting him off again. 

Sitting in the middle of the crater beside this strange girl, Peter waited for Mr. Stark to arrive. He took the time to observe this girl in front of him. She was very pretty, whoever she was, her skin was speckled with light freckles barely visible between the dirt and the darkness of the night. Her forehead was wrinkled, possibly in pain or maybe a bad dream, whatever it was Peter felt sorry for her. 

After a few minutes he heard the sound of the iron man suit coming closer. Mr. Stark appeared through the trees and landed next to Peter kneeling down beside him. After a few minutes of looking her over he decided it would be safe to move her to the avengers compound, where there was more medical equipment. Mr. Stark picked up the girl and began to fly back to the compound with Peter following behind him. 

Once they arrived they brought the girl to the med bay. Mr. Stark placed her on a bed before turning to Peter. 

“I got it from here kid. You go to your room and head to bed.”

“But I could help and…” Mr. Stark cut him off for the third time that night.

“Really Peter. I got it. You need sleep. You can help in the morning.”

Peter was about to open his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a yawn. Deciding that Mr. Stark was right, and he could help in the morning. So he headed up the stairs to his room. 

The next morning Peter woke up to shouts from downstairs, remembering last night's discovery he raced down stairs to see what was going on. Only to be almost knocked out when the girl he had found, flew past him and only missed a collision by a few inches. 

  
  



End file.
